


Kids will be Kids

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's happy Loki's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids will be Kids

**Author's Note:**

> My friend blackmailed me into writing this.

Home at last Thor thought as he appeared in Asgard, breathing in the sweet smell of his home city. Loki however had different thoughts on the matter. His mental rant on how he would take his revenge on the Avengers and Earth was cut off mid-thought by an exited, high pitched whinny. His eyes widened and he tried to back away, but Thor caught him by his arm and laughed “Looks like somebody missed you” he teased as a large gray blur streaked through the room and slammed into Loki. Sleiphnir pinned him to the ground and began licking his face, rather like a large puppy. You’re too old for this Loki groaned to himself, the metal gag preventing him from speaking. It had been years since he had brought Sleiphnir to Asgard (along with a very awkward explanation that Thor never let him forget) but he still acted like a colt sometimes. Loki pushed him off and sat up, wincing from the bruises his eight legged miracle had left in his enthusiastic greeting, well, kids will be kids.


End file.
